Pulling A Harriet
by writestories315
Summary: see title odd-fluff piece


Title - Pulling a Harriet 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - Port Chicago  
Disclaimer - Let's think about this one Skippy…no I don't own them.

Summery - see title (odd-fluff piece)

Authors Note - {…} is when someone is talking on the phone.

Thanks to Dae for Beta-reading.

************************************************************

JAG

April 15

7:32 AM

{"Two more months."}

Harm smiled, "I know, honey.  I'm planning your return already."

{"Anything I should know about?" Mac flirted, knowing what he was thinking.}

"Just be prepared to be in bed for a while," Harm said as a sly smile graced his face and his head filled with many things he wanted to do when she returned.

{"You say the sweetest things sometimes," Mac laughed.}

"Hey, I've missed you. That weekend we had in London wasn't enough time for me," Harm stated as he remembered Valentine's weekend when Mac surprised him in London.  He was there with the SECNAV for several meetings and Mac flew up to see him.

{"It was enough time to do a few things,"  Mac said remembering the time they spent making love, talking, and being a couple.}

"I know, but I need more time with my wife,"  Harm softly said.

{"And you'll have it in two months.  I promise."  Mac tried to make the pain of missing each other less.}

"We've been married eight months and for four of them you've been in Italy."

{"I know.  I miss you like crazy, but we both know how the military works.  Harm, we talked about this.  We know this will work out."  She took a breath to control her emotions. "We will work this out."}

"I know," Harm admitted after taking a slow, deep breath.

{Mac smiled and decided to get him back on better thoughts. "Plus think of it this way, when I come home we get to have that honeymoon feeling all over again."}

"So plenty of rest and take your vitamins till your return," Harm said knowing that she was trying to make him feel better about her absence.

{"I'm looking forward to sleeping in your arms again."}

"So am I."

{There was silence for a few moments. "I've got a meeting in ten minutes,"  Mac said to him as she looked at the piles of papers on her desk.}

"I should really get to work."

{"You and Sturgis should go out tonight and have some fun,"  Mac told him knowing that he was probably going to go home and brood.}

"I would have more fun if you were home,"  Harm said, playing the guilt card again.

{"Two months."}

"Two months."

{"I love you, Mr. Rabb,"  Mac said as a tear fell down her face and a sad smile on her lips.}

"I love you, Mrs. Rabb.  We'll talk soon."  Harm hated have to end their phone call.

{"Bye."}

"Bye,"  Harm said before he hung up the phone.

JAG

8:34 PM

"Commander, may I ask what you are still doing here?"  the Admiral asked as walked into Harm's office.

"Working, Sir,"  Harm said.

The Admiral looked at Harm and took a breath. "Have you spoken to the Colonel?"  

"This morning, Sir,"  Harm said knowing that he might get in trouble for calling his wife on government property.

"How is she?"  the Admiral asked noticing Harm's worried expression.

Harm smiled slightly. "She's fine, a little busy.  But she said that according to her staff the office has never run better."

The Admiral smiled. "I have been hearing the same things.  You know things will be different once she returns."

"We know, Sir."

"Harm, for the past four months you have been spending a lot of time here.  Do you feel closer to Mac when you're here?"  

"Not really, Sir.  When I'm here there isn't a constant reminder of her." 

"Meaning?"

"When I'm at home, she's everywhere.  Her clothes in the closet, brush in the bathroom, that sort of things.  But here it's her office and her coffee cup."

The Admiral looked at Harm and realized that this was true love and he smiled.  "Don't stay too late, Harm."

"Yes, Sir,"  Harm said as the Admiral walked out of his office and towards to elevator.

JAG

April 30 - (Two Weeks Later)

12:56 PM

"Hey Harm, what are you reading?"  Sturgis asked as he sat down across from Harm at the outside tables.

"Housing guides,"  Harm said as he handed one to Sturgis.

"House hunting."  Sturgis looked though one of the guides.  "Does Mac know?"

"We've been talking about getting a house."  

Sturgis noticed that the question wasn't answered, but decided to let it slide.  "Anything the two of you have agreed on?"

"Check the folded pages,"  Harm said as he closely studied on house in the magazine.

Sturgis looked at the marked pages and noticed that the homes all had several things in common.  Each home had a big front and back yard, a porch, four to five bedrooms, office space, and one oddly enough had a white picket fence.  Sturgis laughed softly.  "What?"  Harm asked.

"Just a running thought in my head."

"What?"  

"It was funny thinking that a Marine married you.  But now you're looking at homes to raise your family in.  The great Harmon Rabb Jr., 'fighter pilot with nerves of steel and jet-fuel in his veins' is now a faithful husband wanting to live the American Dream.  You do know you're probably breaking some pilot code."  Sturgis smiled.

Harm laughed at the description that Sturgis gave him. "I know, but she's worth it."

"Have you seen what some of these house are worth?"  Sturgis asked as he let out a low whistle.

"I know, but I've been saving for a while," Harm said to some surprise to Sturgis.

JAG

May 1 - (One month and a few days till Mac's return)

2:12 PM

"Sturgis, what are you doing after work?"  Harm asked as he walked into Sturgis' office.

"Dinner.  Why?"  Sturgis asked, getting worried.

"I'm going to check out a house.  Want to come?  I'll buy dinner."  

"Does Mac know?"  Sturgis asked.

Harm smiled. "Yes, she knows I'm looking at houses."

"OK, I just don't want to get in the middle of anything."  

"Aren't you always in the middle?"  Harm asked as he walked out of the office.

Stone Creek Neighborhood

Arlington, VA

5:55 PM

"It's a really nice home, Mr. Rabb," the Realtor said as Harm and Sturgis walked through the house.

"What's the story on the old owners?"  Harm asked.

"The couple before was a young couple.  They only lived here a few months before the husband got transferred to Iowa.  Before that it was the home builders and they moved once their seventh kid arrived,"  the Realtor said with a smile.

"How many kids are you and Mac going to have?" Sturgis asked.

"We haven't picked a number yet, but I like four."

"Four."  Sturgis ran his hand over his head, thinking about four little Rabb's running around this house.

Harm looked at the front porch, which wrapped around the house and led onto a small deck in the backyard.  "This would be nice."

"I don't want to sound like I'm pressuring you but I do have another couple looking at the house,"  the Realtor said.

Sturgis looked at Harm. "Talk to Mac."

"I know she'll love it,"  Harm said to Sturgis.  Then he turned his attention back to the Realtor.  "I think we'll take it."

The Realtor smiled at the thought of her commission on this sale. "Great, we'll get together later this week and talk about it."

"Great."  Harm looked at the house one more time as he thought of his future family growing up in this home.

A few minutes later the three of them left the house. As Harm and Sturgis drove away Sturgis said. "I really think you should talk to Mac about this."

"I will," Harm said.

JAG

May 15

12:34 PM

"Have you told her about the house?"  Sturgis asked Harm as they ate lunch.

Harm looked at his salad. "Not in so many words.  I want her to be surprised when she comes home."

"Surprised."  Sturgis tried not to laugh, but found himself laughing at Harm's insane thought.

"You're still helping me move this weekend right?"  Harm asked.

"Sure.  But if she asks I knew nothing about this and did not help."

"Scared of my wife?"

"She's a Marine, I think everyone is scared of her,"  Sturgis half-jokingly stated.

"She'll never know you helped."

JAG

June 13

9:12 AM

"Commander, the Admiral needs to see you,"  Tiner knocked at Harm's office door.

"Thank you, Tiner."  Harm stood up and walked towards the Admiral's office.  Once he reached the door he knocked and walked in when he was acknowledged.

"Have a seat, Commander.  When does the colonel return?"

"The fifteenth at 3:30, Sir."  Harm smiled.

The Admiral looked at Harm and noticed the very large smile on the younger man's face. "I know I approved your request for a half day, however I need to change those plans."

"Why, Sir?"  Harm asked trying not to get upset.

The Admiral took a deep breath. "There's been a case of sexual harassment out of Norfolk and the press has been informed.  The case crossed my desk ten minutes ago.  I need you to handle it."

"But, Sir..."  Harm started but stopped as he received a stern look from the Admiral.  "Understood, Sir."

"Harm, I know you haven't seen your wife in six months.  But I need you to handle this."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed," the Admiral said.

Harm stood up. "Aye, aye, Sir." Then he left the office as the Admiral mentally kicked himself for having to ruin Harm's day.

June 15

Dullus International Airport 

3:45 PM

"Colonel!" Harriet cheerful called as she saw Mac step past the security check point.

Mac smiled at her friend. "Hey Harriet."  Once she reached Harriet they hugged.

"I have missed you so much.  I had no one to talk to when Bud did something stupid."

Mac laughed. "I missed you too, but I feel sorry for you."

"Why?" Harriet asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"You had to put up with Harm."

Harriet laughed. "He only got really bad a few times, like when he found out he had couldn't meet your plane today.  He brooded for twenty minutes this morning before going into court against Commander Turner. He asked Judge Hillman if they could have an extended recess.  But she denied his request."

"If he did that I don't think we would have made it back for court."  Mac laughed as they picked up her bags from the carrousel.

"The Admiral wants to talk to you once you get to JAG."

"He paged me about two hours ago. But all of my uniforms are in the bottom of my bag wrinkled beyond believe."

"That's all right, Commander Rabb brought one for you to change into,"  Harriet said as they reached the van.

"Thanks, Harriet."

JAG

4:45 PM

"The Admiral will see you now, Ma'am,"  Tiner said to Mac. She walked into the Admiral's office.

The Admiral looked at her, "At ease, Colonel."  He smiled at her. "Good to have you back."

"Thank you, Sir."  Mac smiled.

"I've heard wonderful things about your accomplishments from the SECVAV and Admiral Thompson.  I believe Thompson said he hasn't seen the top of his desk for five years.  He has placed a glowing letter in your file about the job."  The Admiral handed her a copy of the letter.

Mac looked it over very quickly. "Wow." 

"My thoughts exactly.  He wanted me to tell you that if you ever get bored over here to give him a call and he'll be more than happy to have you on his permanent staff,"  the Admiral said in his stern voice with a slightly worried tone.

"I don't think I'll be leaving here for a while, Sir."

"Good, I don't think the staff could tolerate your husband if you left again."

"His moods were that bad, Sir?"  Mac asked.

The Admiral laughed at her words, "Let me put it this way.  I decided that I liked his moods better before you two were married. They made me miss the times when he pushed your buttons for the hell of it."

Mac felt mildly embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Sir."

"Well, just get him in a better mood."

"As soon as we get home, Sir," Mac said with a smile as she thought about what she and Harm were going to be doing as soon as they walked through the door of their apartment.

The Admiral really didn't want to know what Mac and Harm were going to be doing tonight, but he had a good idea.  He found himself slightly envious of Harm for having a wife like Mac.  "Lt. Sims is arranging a welcome home party tomorrow night at McMurphy's.  Did she tell you about it?"

"Yes, Sir.  I told her it sounded like a great idea and Harm will buy a round for everyone to apologize for his behavior."

"You're returning on Monday and I expect to see you and the commander at 0800 to discuss things, his return to the SECNAV's office and our use of him in the future,"  the Admiral said, turning back into her CO.

"Yes, Sir."  Mac said.

"Good.  Dismissed."  

"Aye, aye, Sir." Mac said before she walked out of the office.

Mac stepped into Tiners office when she saw Harm and Sturgis walk through the bullpen arguing about something.  Mac watched as they walked into Harm's office. Harm closed the door and took his arguing stance as she called it.  She smiled and walked through the bullpen, greeting several coworkers who said hello to her.  

Once she reached Harm's door she knocked and when she heard Harm say "Enter,"  she opened the door.

Harm and Sturgis turned around and looked at her. "I thought I told you to play nice with the other lawyers,"  Mac said to Harm with a smile.

Harm looked at his wife and smiled.  He quickly walked over to her, ignoring the fact that Sturgis was still in his office and that the door was open, causing everyone in the bullpen to watch the reunion.  He pulled Mac to him and passionately kissed her.  His hands ran over her back and pulled her closer.  Mac's hand gripped at his shoulders and neck.  The kiss lasted for a few moments, much to the amusement of the office staff who just smiled as they watched. Harm slowly broke the kiss and looked lovingly down at his wife and smiled. 

"I better be the only girl you greet that way,"  Mac softly said.

"For the rest of my life."  He paused, then added "I missed you."

"I know."  Mac lightly kissed his lips.

Sturgis smiled at them, knowing that they had forgotten protocol he cleared his throat to get their attention.  The couple then turned to him and broke apart slightly, but kept a hold of each other's hands.  "Welcome home, Mac." 

Harm let go of Mac's hand and she gave Sturgis a hug.  "It's good to be home."

Sturgis released Mac and looked at Harm who was gazing at Mac.  "Harm, I'll get together with you tomorrow about this.  I'm sure with Mac here you won't listen to a word I'm saying."

Harm smiled. "I wasn't listening to you anyway."  Sturgis left the office, closing the door behind him.  Harm closed the blinds before pulling Mac into his arms.  "I love you, Mrs. Rabb."

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mr. Rabb."

Harm leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "God, I can't wait till we get home."

"I know." Mac started to kiss his neck and ear.  "When can you be ready to leave?"

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Make it less than ten and I'll make it worth your while," Mac said giving him a desirable grin.

Harm gave her a broad smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll go to my office and check my e-mail." She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out of his office.

-9 minutes later- 

Mac sat at her desk and checked her e-mail as Bud walked into the office.  "Hello, Ma'am." 

Mac looked at him, stood up, and gave him a hug. "Hey Bud.  How are you?"  

"Great, Ma'am.  How are you?"

"Good.  How's AJ?"

Bud smiled. "He's been missing his Aunt Mac."

"Harm and I will have to stop by this weekend."  

"Harriet and I were talking about stopping by your place and helping with the painting the commander wanted to do in the kitchen."  

Mac gave Bud an odd look. "Harm wants to paint the kitchen?"

"I'm pretty sure he said kitchen.  He already did the bedroom and the den,"  Bud said giving Mac his usual cheerful face.

Mac stared at Bud in confusion. "The apartment doesn't have a den." 

Bud got a blank worried expression on his face as his jaw dropped and he faltered. "I…umm…I…umm…meant the dining room."

Mac gave Bud her lawyer look as she questioned him. "Bud, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"  Bud asked knowing he was going to get in some big trouble, first from Harriet and then from the commander.

"Lieutenant, tell me what is going on?"  Mac ordered.

Bud took a deep breath. "The commander bought a house."

Mac stared at Bud as the words sank in.  Her mind was screaming several things in several languages, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.  She blinked thinking she misheard Bud.  She was about to say something when Harm walked into the office with a smile on his face. "I think I'm just under ten minutes."  Harm looked at Mac, then at Bud.  He saw the expression on Mac's face and got very worried.  "Mac, you okay?"

Mac looked at him and said nothing.  Harm got slightly nervous as he saw an expression on Mac's face that he had never seen before.  His mind raced to think of something that he did to upset her, but he couldn't think of anything.  "Mac?"

Mac finally snapped out of her shock and looked Harm in the eyes. "You bought a house?"

Harm softly said "Surprise." 

"You bought a house?!"  Mac asked again, this time slightly louder and catching the attention of the staff in the bullpen.

Bud looked at Harm and Mac, knowing that World War III was about to break out.  He slowly backed out of the office leaving the door open so he could hear what was going to be said.

"Honey, let me explain,"  Harm said sweetly.

"Let you explain!  You bought a house without telling me.  You pulled a Harriet."  Mac started to pace. 

"You're going to love it once you see it."

Mac stopped pacing right in front of him and said "You bought a house without telling me."

"Yes."  

"You bought a house without my input."

Harm took a deep breath. "Yes."

Mac then looked at him and asked "How could you do that?" 

Harm knew whatever response he was going to give would not let him out of trouble.  So he decided to go with the truth. "We talked about getting one."

"When I got home.  I thought we decided to wait till I got home." 

"I found this great house.  It's perfect for us, everyone agreed,"  Harm said as a collective groan from the bullpen could be heard, as select staff members realized that they were just brought into the conversation with Mac.

"Everyone knows?! Who helped with the papers?"

"Sturgis,"  Harm said softly,  "But in his defense I told him I would tell you before you got home."

"Did you have any intention of telling me?"

"Yes."

Mac stared at him. "I can't believe it.  How could you keep this from me?"  Then she paused.  "You pulled a Harriet."

Mac sat down in the chair in front of her desk and Harm sat down next to her. "I wanted to tell you.  I wanted to surprise you when we got home tonight."

"You once said you didn't know what you would do if your wife bought a house without telling you."

Harm smiled, knowing that she was calming down. "Yeah, and you laughed at the idea of me with a wife."  Harm reached for her left hand and ran his fingers over her engagement ring and wedding band.  "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know,"  Mac softly said.  "But what would you have done if I bought the house and didn't tell you?"

"Probably the same thing,"  Harm admitted.  "But after I calmed down I would say 'Honey, lets go see this house',  with a very large smile on my face because I love you more then you can imagine."

Mac laughed at his words. "You do know this isn't over."

"I have a feeling that like Harriet, I'll be hearing about his for the rest of my life," Harm said. "Let's go home."

Mac stood up. "You bought a house."

"Yes. Let me take you home so you can see it."

"This conversation is on hold."

"For how long?"  Harm asked wondering how much time he would have to come up with a reasonable defense.

Mac thought for a second. "Long enough for you take me home, show me the house, make love to me, and order some Chinese." 

Harm thought about her words and was thankful for the third thing on her list.  "In that order?"

Mac glared at him. "We could go straight to the talking and forget the third thing."

"I like the first one better,"  Harm said after taking a breath. He leaned down and picked up his cover and Mac's bag. The couple walked out of the bullpen with only a few people watching their exit.

Stone Creek Neighborhood

Arlington, VA

8:16 PM

Harm and Mac were sitting at the kitchen table eating the Chinese take-out from the place down the street.  Mac was wearing Harm's dress shirt, while he was sitting next to her only in a pair of jeans.  "Well?"

"Much better than the Chinese place in Naples. They had the worst Sweet and Sour Shrimp,"  Mac said as she placed a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

"The house?"

Mac finished chewing her food then looked at him. "It's nice."

"And?"

"I like it,"  Mac admitted.

"I knew you would."

"I'm still mad at you about buying it and not telling me."

"What can I do to make you un-mad?" Harm started to kiss her neck.

"Give me someone to live in one of those four empty bedrooms."  

Harm kissed her gently on the lips. "My pleasure." 

The End


End file.
